fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ophelia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I am Ophelia, a warrior chosen by the stars. I suppose I should say it's good to meet you. Tell me... Does my father Odin make this fair land his home?" Home * "So you're the Kiran, huh? The Great Hero, the only one of your kind across all realms... Awww! That makes you sound like a chosen one! I'm so jealous!" * "I grew up in the great sea of stars, a realm otherwise known as the Deeprealms. I wasn't able to see my parents very often, so I prayed to the stars that they were safe." * "I just came up with an amazing new spell! I jotted it down in my spell diary. Um... Huh... What page again?" * "Will you take me to that majestic gate that transcends worlds? I mean the summoning ruins of course. Just the thought of that place makes my maiden heart flutter!" * "Oh, I was just polishing a holy stone. Just as prophetic words will not reach a stagnant heart, the twinkle of stars will not reside in a cloudy stone." * "Just as the same light can reach different kingdoms, prophecies can reach different worlds. And this prophecy is a greeting to you!" (Greeting from friend) * "I was searching for you—the chosen one born to bear the title of Summoner. Today, I confer a sparkle unto you! Ta-daaa! This is the sacred stone of friendship! I found it soon after coming to this world. It's the exact same color as your eyes! I thought it would make a good gift, so I polished it bit by bit—on days we chatted or days we battled together. Those memories twinkle like the stars, and now they're in this stone. In other words, it's sparkly enough to be worthy of being called a sacred stone! That's why now is the perfect time to give it to you. I hope you'll give this stone a good name. It sparkles because you've made so many memories with me. And I also hope that we'll always get along this well, for the rest of time." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This land's beauty is as great as that of the stars sparkling in the sky." * "My tome? It's a divine weapon given to me by my father. Its name is Missiletainn." * "The Order of Heroes is the best! You're all... Pow! And Ka-blam!" * "Ah! I was just transmitting my thoughts to the stars. Did you need me for something?" * "I have an unusual mark on my arm. Would you like to see it?" * "I wonder when I'll truly become a chosen one. Like my father." * "Ta-da! I found a beautiful gemstone, and it's begging for a name. Will you assist me in thinking of one?" Map * "Mm-hmm!" * "Ophelia Dusk!" * "By the stars!" Level Up * "I hope you're watching, Father!" (5-6 stats up) * "I can feel the light of the stars. Only natural for a chosen one." (3-4 stats up) * "Aww, I was hoping to get stronger in a jiffy!" (1-2 stats up) * "Sparkling power wells up inside me... Ophelia Dusk is reborn!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll show you what I've got!" * "Luminary Uppercut!" * "My passion burns bright!" * "Celestial blessings!" Defeat * "So many...stars..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts